


Bonded

by nowherelinnea (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha!Giovanni, Alpha!Gold, Alpha!Red, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Blue, Beta!Green, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Crystal, Omega!Silver, Omega!Yellow, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nowherelinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is an eleven years old boy diagnosed with spinal cancer.<br/>When his life seems to be over, a mysterious man in black suit appears and gives him the chance to survive.<br/>But before he can actually start his new life, he messes up. Very Badly.<br/>[First chapter completely rewritten, second chapter to come soon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Before you start reading, I just want to let you know that english is not my first language, and I'm actually trying to get better at it. If you want to, you can help me out by signaling me any errors! You would help me a ton!

Misery had hit Gold hard one cold winter day without him even knowing. It had all started with a dull back pain, nothing too serious, boys his age grow fast and it's normal to get some aches once in a while. It was just a shame that the pain wouldn't go away, that he would end up choosing to lay in bed instead of playing in the snow with all of his friends, that just going downstairs would cause so much suffering that he would end up throwing up on the wooden floor.  
The doctors told his mother he was just acting, that he wanted more attention in her busy businneswoman's life, but that just didn't seem the case. Amelia could see the her son's skin yellowing with each passing day, his own outgoing personality slipping away as he slept as much as he could.  
When finally he was given the attention he needed, everything came crumbling, hard. Spinal cancer, extremely aggressive, already advanced beyond belief.  
Amelia could just sit and stare as his son was given an ungodly amount of painkillers, looking confused and sleepy as the doctors came and went, checking on him, checking machinery, asking for stuff he couldn't even elaborate properly in his drug-induced sleepy state. One of them came at her one morning, asked her to follow him to his office, sat her down on a comfortable chair and explained her what procedures his son was going to go through. Aggressive terapy, chirurgy, the cancer was advanced but her son was still young, just eleven, he was strong and if there was someone out there tough enough to fight this battle it was him. Though she would better prepare for the worst outcome, just because.  
She came back dazed, not even feeling strong enough to call someone, fuck to hell her job, she was the boss anyway, she would turn off her phone. She had no relatives to call anyway.  
It had always been the two of them; her, and this hot-headed kid skipping school, telling jokes, laughing, sleeping in, lazying around. He had his flaws but she would be damned to hell if she didn't do anything to save him, to bring him back full force, her only, insostituible Gold.  
He was staring with his namesake eyes at her, through thick black eyelashes, gaze half-lidded. So, so pretty, he truly was the most beautiful boy on Earth, even now he was so ill.  
She stood up, smiled briefly at him and went to the visitor's bathroom. She splashed her face and observed her broken expression inside the mirror, black ebony hair flowing messily down, she was still so young, her son wasn't planned but was the best surprise in the world anyway. She watched carefully her own two hazel eyes in the mirror, thick black brows furrowing in thought.  
She took out her phone, turned it back on to find dozens of messages from her secretary, and looked through the numbers. Deep hidden in her businnes' contacts one of her friends in college, a powerful man that used to dirty his hands once in a while to get his work done. She clicked on his name, that read just "G.", and waited several minutes before someone answered.

It had been a few hours, she felt relieved and gladly watched cartoons with his son, strangely enough awake at that time of the day. Someone knocked on the door, and a man in black suit entered the room with his broad figure.  
"Why is James Bond here" muttered Gold to his mother, but she didn't reply to his comment as she stood up to greet the man. They spoke quietly for a bit, then the man came to sit down in his mother's place, his stance confident and kinda scary, too.  
"Hi, Gold", he said with his deep voice, studying him with his shiny silver eyes "my name is Giovanni, I'm an old friend of your mother's".  
Gold stared rather uninpressed, since he didn't really have any interest in meeting any of his mother boring besties and what's more he was tired.  
"I've heard you've been suffering of a bad illness", Giovanni paused a bit, "I've heard that it is life threatening, I'm very sorry to hear that, as you are still so young and I myself have a son that is your same age"  
"Have you also heard that even though my momma's been working to the bone her whole life not even all the money she owns can buy medicine to heal me" Amelia sniffed on the background, but remained rather serious. Giovanni sighed.  
"You know, I like your attitude, It reminds me of my own child, and weirdly enough he has a name that matches yours, he's called Silver" said the man smiling, to which Gold replied rather sarcastically:  
"Sounds cool"  
"Have you ever been to Viridian City, in Kanto?"  
"No, sir"  
"Well, deep down that forest is where I live, in fact, a whole community lives there, have you ever heard about that?" Gold stayed silent.  
"We are native from Kanto, but once our land was discovered many people from Sinnoh and Hoenn came to conquer our home. We were considered beasts, many of us were killed and the few survivors were forced to live where the new populations didn't want to, in the woods, on the mountains, wherever there was space enough and there weren't too many humans around".  
"Sounds heartbreaking" replied Gold, bored.  
"It is, isn't it?" said Giovanni, smiling "little did they know that we weren't beasts, instead we just lived following our own rules and our own biology, blessed with the nature we respected so much. Some of us gain so much power from it that they can even bless whoever needs help, and I happed to be one of them. Gold, I could heal you, if you accepted my offer. You'll have to follow our rules and honour the same nature that got you healthy again, you'll have to live where we live, as one of us, no more an human but a werewolf, and accept our beliefs as your own. And- don't look at me like that, it's not that scary. We live a normal life, we stay plenty outside and you'll get to play with other kids your age, I'll take care of you personally since I own your mother a lot, you will get private education as my son does, a room of your own and everything you'll need. You'll have to spend a few years in the Viridian Forest to enforce your blessing, but once you'll be strong enough you will of course be able to leave and do as you like." His mother entered at that point the conversation.  
"I'll be there too, sweetie, you'll be back as you were before falling ill and everything will be okay" her sweet eyes were shining with hope and unshed tears "i beg you to accept"

And so he was taken from the hospital much to the doctors distaste, he was laid on the backseats of a luxurious defender and put to sleep for many hours, until he woke up and had to suffer through the pain till the pinkillers kicked in again and he could keep on sleeping. When it happened they were already on the border since Goldenrod wasn't that far from Viridian. He woke up again as he was being carried by Giovanni himself somewhere (ugh), it looked like it was midday, suggesting they had driven all night and all morning. He was brave enough to endure the pain as he turned his head around to see his mother huddled in her overcoat and a man with a handbag following them as they walked up a path. They entered a house, and he didn't feel curious enough to pay attention to his surroundings, as he felt once again like passing out. They all walked up some stairs and entered a room where he was momentarly laid on a bed. Left alone with his mother, he was helped once again in his pajamas and to the bathroom down the hallway. Once he was tucked into bed both men entered again the room, the one he didn't know yet set drips up for him to be fed and hydrated and took out a big syringe. His the buttonup top of his pajama was opened and a spot on his chest disinfected.  
"Relax", told him the man "this here inside the syringe is the venom used by werewolves to infect humans, this is very strong, given by Giovanni himself as he is the head of the pack and the third guardian of this forest. Don't be scared, nothing bad is going to happen".  
"This sounds like something you tell someone before something bad is going to happen" commented Gold, at which the man, who was apparently a doctor just smiled, asking Giovanni and his mother to keep him still.  
As he suddently felt scared and like fighting back in spite of his condition the needle pierced through his skin to his heart, who quickly began pumping the substance everywhere, burning every part of his body and rearranging it all over again.  
He slept a lot, fell unconcious, woke up again, stuck in this looping hell for a very long time, until one day it stopped. The burning subdued and he felt very energic. He sat up only to fall back again, finding it hard to gain balance after so much time lying down, almost losing conscience in the meanwhile.  
His mother had never left his side, she was there comforting him and helping him up, giddy, smiling, kissing him all over his sticky face. He always thought that after a month in bed he would need help to recover, instead in a few minutes he was already standing and sent to shower. He had grown greatly, looking more masculine all of a sudden, as if he had hit puberty just hard and quickly. He felt overpowered and everything felt new to him. The water splashing down on him, his own touch on his skin, the taste of the toothpaste in his mouth, his perception, his own sense of balance. He felt drunk with power.  
He hurried and sprinted out of the bathroom, through the hallway and down the stairs of the majestic home he was staying at. He could hear chattering in the garden at the back, followed it and ran out of the french window, out into the shy winter sun and the smell of food and wildlife. Then the wind blew just right and he stopped seeing. Every sense failed him, everything longed for that sweet pink scent coming for somewhere, licking at his nostrils, and luring him in. Before anyone could realise what was happening he had already sunk his teeth into something soft and warm, followed by a high pitched screeching and a punch to his face. He instintively retracted, his teeth still clenched around that something that just made a chilling ripping sound as he moved away finally seeing again and understanding that he had just bitten another kid.  
He watched him with an outraged stare, chilling silver eyes sending murderous vibes as his full lips turned down into a frown, and hand clutching his injuried bloodied arm. Before even realizing anything Gold thought that it was impossible for such a bratty looking kid to taste so heavenly, then everyone around them started freaking out and as the kid was taken away by Giovanni he was being pinned down to the concrete, people screaming at him, his mother panicking not even sure of what was happening and Giovanni nowhere to be seen.  
Gold tried to look at the clouded sky in his uncomfortable position and realised that he had just fucked up and he wasn't even sure how or why.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first chapter. It's a bit messy but I kinda did it so on purpose, to make it look more interesting I guess HAHAHA  
> What happened? You’ll know with the next chapter, so stay tuned!  
> Also, if you have better suggestions for a name for this story I’ll gladly hear you out, since I’m not happy with this one. I usually listen to songs and then name my stories after them, but this came up all by itself, I don’t know any songs that could inspire me to write an Omegaverse AU! Ahahaha!  
> Also, please let me know if this is okay, what you did, and what you did not like, I’m here to improve!  
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
